Puzzling Through
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Will Scarlett and Belle both have broken hearts but have found comfort and something happy together. They are taking precautions and revealing secrets. They both frequently taste bitterness.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

 _ **Author Note:** Set during season 4. Contains references to events that occurred during 'Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.'_

* * *

 **PUZZLING THROUGH**

Belle adjusted the mirrored hangings that decorated the shop's window. She could hear Will at the counter sorting through a couple of attic bags. He cursed after a particularly loud knock. Belle's mouth sweetly unbent.

"Tea?" she offered, turning around.

Will's expression twisted, "Think I need something stronger."

"So no milk then."

The shop was silent except for the two of them. Belle was determinedly thinking of it as her shop now. She was not going to continue Rumplestiltskin's legacy of making costly deals. She thought only of the good that could be done there, the secrets that still needed to be unwound from its every corner. It was all she should be thinking about.

Her hand wavered as she poured the tea, Will didn't offer to help. He accepted the cup that she handed him though and dumped in several spoonfuls of sugar. They drank face to face over the counter, their ears always straining to listen now, just in case.

"I'll take first watch," Will told her, slurping up the last of his tea.

Bella nodded, "There's more puzzle boxes and charms to work through if you like."

"I've had worse nights."

Belle tapped fingers to his wrist, "Be careful."

Will upturned his hand and clasped her fingers. Then he got up, leaving the cup and saucer behind.

* * *

"Hello, stranger."

Will dipped his head as Belle emerged from the shop, "Strange times, innit?"

Belle's shoulders relaxed. They couldn't be too careful. Every day they exchanged certain pleasantries, the sort of thing that no one would think odd or out of place. It confirmed to both of them that they were who they seemed to be. The words changed frequently; there wasn't any pattern to it. They had to be so thorough now. Belle hated how Rumplestiltskin had twisted the way she viewed the world. Once she'd completely trusted those she cared about. He wasn't going to take anything else from her.

Belle and Will walked close together. Will was looking at the horizon, his mouth curling bitterly. Belle waited expectantly, she knew that feeling. Sometimes it was the only thing she could feel and she had to turn her mind and hands to something else in order to fight it.

"She slept in even later than me."

Belle smiled softly, "Rumple used to leave me morning letters in the kitchen."

They didn't say any more as they reached Granny's. The sun was shining and Ruby greeted them happily, offering fresh chocolate-chip pancakes with syrup and bacon. Belle was able to smile.

* * *

Killian didn't trust Will. Belle told Killian that if she could trust him, then they could both trust Will. Emma eyed Will like she was waiting for him to do something that she'd need to chase him down for. Snow and Charming were pleasant and friendly but everyone was guarded now in some way, except for Henry.

He asked Will about the Enchanted Forest, what it'd been like living there, probably because it'd once been his father's home. He asked about Wonderland too, because Will had been honest enough about the amount of time he'd spent there. He told Henry about the White Rabbit and about Alice and the genie who'd loved her. Will drank more than usual on days like that, once Henry had gone.

"I'm sorry, Will," Henry said one evening.

"Sorry for what, mate?"

"I know what people look like, when something's happened to their True Love. So I'm sorry."

Will didn't answer him and Henry left shortly after, to spend the evening with Regina who'd lost more than most. Will looked utterly thin-lipped and grey. Belle retrieved a large bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and filled a tea cup for him.

* * *

"If anything happens, you need to tell Ella."

Once Belle would have protested, claiming that nothing was going to happen to either of them. Now she just nodded.

"I will."

"Just Ella."

"I know."

* * *

When Will called Belle and didn't say anything close to what they'd decided on that morning, Belle feigned a customer arriving and quickly hung up. She stayed stationary for a second, her heart thumping loudly, desperately because this couldn't be happening again. Then she began moving, because of course it was happening. A few phone calls later, a meeting was being assembled in the shop.

"You're sure?" was Emma's first question.

Belle nodded rapidly, "After Rumple impersonated Killian, Will and I started taking precautions."

She didn't explain, even when her guests looked at her expectantly, adding, "I can't tell you them."

"Belle, we're not going to tell Rumplestiltskin."

"How do you know? He could look like any of us."

Charming sighed, "A good but horrible point."

Belle's mouth thinned and she nodded, not liking it either, "He used Will's phone so-."

"So he must have Will stashed somewhere," Emma finished, grasping Belle's meaning immediately. "Smart way to find out our plans."

"And he wanted to spend time with Belle," Killian pointed out quietly.

He and Bella exchanged identical expressions – Killian had told her that Rumplestiltkin's love for her had been true. But it hadn't been enough for him to give up the dagger, the power that he wanted no matter the cost. Even Regina had learned another way.

It took all day but Will was eventually located, stuffed into a boat docked at the pier. Belle looked at him carefully.

"You missed lunch."

Will held her gaze, "It's all right, I had a big breakfast."

Belle nodded, relief rolling through her, "It's him."

She sat close and helped untie him. They'd change their conversation precautions immediately. Will looked tired and there was a shadow spreading across his jaw. He'd probably had to see Rumplestiltskin wearing his reflection, telling Will what he had planned.

"Any idea where your doppelganger is?" Emma wanted to know, one hand clenched and ready.

"He didn't stand around making a speech," replied Will. "Just said he needed an in on us, like we'd had with him."

Emma's eyes widened and she quickly left Will with Belle. Will sagged; Belle propped him up. Neither of them said anything, they just breathed together. Belle would have realised that Will had been replaced even if Rumple had somehow managed to answer her correctly. Because Rumple didn't know about Anastasia.

Belle felt cold all the way through. Will wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

One of the puzzle boxes that Will frequently worked on was bright red and part of its design looked like a fancy ribbon bow. He stared at it a lot and didn't try to solve it. Now and then Belle glanced up to check on him but she didn't say anything. She was reading another of the shop's books; there were a lot to get through. She was going to read everything she could get her hands on, just in case.

Will touched the puzzle box with a gentle finger. Belle turned a page and jumped when the kettle began to whistle.

* * *

"Happy endings aren't a lie," declared Will, his words rich with alcohol. "They're just not really endings."

Belle finished her row of stitches. It was a quiet night so far but her phone was kept close, just in case. Will was sat on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, almost touching her. The firelight made his face look even more haunted than usual. He was letting Belle see that, it was good he was showing someone. She rested a hand against his ankle.

"She's there and I'm here. Maybe that's an ending," Will mused, his eyes like smoked glass. "Not exactly happy, is it?"

"Or maybe it's the next chapter along."

Belle's voice was quiet and Will dropped into silence, swigging more beer.

Later when he kissed her, he tasted of Belle's memories of being Lacey. Belle had begun to miss that, being someone who could cast off all troubles and so easily and indulgently find solace and distraction. Lacey had been an expert at losing herself. Belle had her books, her friends and she had Will but she missed that feeling. No one but her knew about that.

She told Will and he kissed her again.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never gotten my heart back."

* * *

Neal's grave was well taken care of. Belle went to visit it sometimes with Henry; they made sure the stone was clear of any debris and talked about Neal. Henry missed his father; they hadn't gotten enough time together. Belle missed Neal too; they'd only just gotten to know each other before he'd been killed. He'd wanted to be a father to Henry; he'd even managed to forgive Rumplestiltskin.

"Do you think if my Dad was still here, do you think Grandpa would have given you the real dagger?" Henry asked once.

Belle's expression folded up. She tried to imagine Neal still being there, how Rumple had yearned for his son's approval and love, what a difference that might have made. She thought about how Rumple had lied to her, had used her, even as he'd loved her.

She shook her head. Henry frowned but didn't disagree. He placed a flower at the foot of Neal's grave.

"He was a hero."

Neal had loved his family. He had chosen them over everything else.

"He was."

* * *

Will went into the forest to talk to Jefferson and Grace. He stayed gone for two days, he said that Jefferson was no help at all.

"He kept talking about layers and portals, all I want is a way through," Will muttered. "I mean, it's not much."

Belle thought about the man who'd broken her out of the asylum, how dead his eyes had been. She shivered. But she had been terrified of Killian once too, she remembered how raw his anger and grief had been when he'd told her that he was hurting the Dark One as the Dark One had hurt him.

Killian had tried to be polite to Rumplestiltskin for Neal's sake and then for Henry's. Regina and Snow White had begun to become allies, maybe even friends rather than enemies, so had Regina and Emma. People could change. Sometimes Belle thought that Rumplestiltskin had, but he hadn't really. And he'd refused to acknowledge change in anyone else. No one was to be forgiven. He'd been willing to let almost everyone in Storybrooke fall to the shattered sight. He'd intended to take Belle away from her father and her friends and take Henry from his family, from both his mothers.

And he'd claimed he'd done it for Belle, for their future happiness together.

Belle closed her eyes and swallowed down that bitter feeling. She'd never asked for or wanted any of that.

* * *

Will ran his hands through Belle's hair and used his nimble fingers to twist it up off her neck. Belle liked how she looked in the mirror, the difference it made. She sewed up the holes in Will's clothing and tried to help him work out where he'd once buried his bag. In future, she told him with a smile, he should just give her things like that before he started drinking. They had all kinds of puzzle boxes for precious belongings.

Will kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Belle relaxed against him; they'd been honest with each other – this was something they both needed, something to smile about, having someone to come home to. It wasn't ever going to be anything else. Belle knew that some of her friends worried about her, thinking she was going to end up hurt again. But Belle was glad for Will and knew that he felt the same about her.

They didn't have to suffer alone.

Belle twined her fingers with his; feeling scars now familiar to her. She knew the stories behind most of them.

"Ana was the one who taught me how to get ships out of bottles, there was an incident with her Tweedle and a debt he couldn't pay, as usual."

"Rumple once offered to teach me how to spin straw into gold."

 _-the end_


End file.
